coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 115 (17th January 1962)
Plot Albert allows Ena into the vestry for a cuppa but refuses her accommodation. Martha blames Minnie for rendering Ena homeless and drags her out to look for their friend. Ena walks out on Albert when he tells her the mission trustees don't want her back. With Phil and Norman gone from the shop flat, she goes after their room but Florrie is now using it as a store room. Florrie goes on another night out after shutting the shop. Ena reminds Dennis that he promised to do anything he could for her after she stood witness for him and calls in the favour. Annie places a vase of flowers on the bar to add tone to the place but removes it when everyone complains. Minnie and Martha meet at the Rovers after losing each other in Bessie Street. Ena shocks them by drinking in the public with Dennis. She doesn't acknowledge her friends as she blames them for putting her on the street. Dennis is horrified when Ena asks for a bed at No.11. He feels obligated to take her in. Pretending he has to make a phone call, Dennis sneaks out through the back and goes to prepare Elsie for the pensioner's arrival. Elsie is bemused when he asks her if she'd like the company of an older woman. Dennis returns to the Rovers without mentioning the arrangement. He warns Ena that Elsie is moody because of the sales before taking her to No.11. Elsie is embarrassed when they walk in as she's soaking her feet. Ena and Elsie are polite to each other but when their houseguest goes to use the lavatory, Elsie demands Dennis get rid of her. The residents feel sorry for Ena but none of them are prepared to put her up. Dennis can't bring himself to give Ena her marching orders and shows her to her room. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena Sharples embarks on a search, and gets help from an unexpected quarter. But Dennis finds himself in a tight corner when he invites some rather special company to No. 11 on the night his mother had promised herself a quiet evening at home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,758,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Martha Longhurst (about Ena Sharples): "Suppose she's thrown 'erself in the canal?" Minnie Caldwell: "Oh I don't think she'd do that Martha, she doesn't swim." Category:1962 episodes